the endangered child
by caradee625
Summary: Another Clace story where they think life is perfect and their troubles are over and clary finds out shes pregnant that her and jaces baby is something special but not only that someone wants to get rid of the baby or take the little one for themselves. How will jace protect his family? Who is doing this? will the baby survive? will jace crack under pressure? Read to find.out!
1. the begining

CHAPTER 1

Clary POV

I stood there watching him train. I loved how his wavy blonde hair danced around his face as he moved, how the runes moved with his body, just mesmerized watching him as he threw each knife at the target.I counted as he threw the knives 4...3...2...1..,0. I couldn't pull my eyes off of him as he walked to the target and pulled the knives out he turned and made that half smirk which is his way of letting me know he is aware of me watching him. As he walks to the weapons rack I put my head down hoping he wouldn't catch me blushing. But knowing him he probably had but I kept hiding anyways. But before I knew it he was already in front of me holding my hands in his. I quickly jerked up my head and his eyes met mine. "Umm clary what time do you have to be home?"

" I have to be home by eleven" I can tell he's disappointed cause it's 10:00. I begin to giggle cause he's so cute sometimes. "But..." I watch as his eyes light up. "My mom and Luke are out on a little vacation so they won't be back until night tomorrow." He gets this big smile on his face and picks me up princess style. I let out a tiny shriek and he walks me into the elevator. Once we get in he puts me down.

"So pretty girl you planning on spending the night?".

I wrap my hands around the back of his neck and reach up and kiss him. "Lets see how the night goes I mean I don't have anything to wear to bed." He begins to slide his hands around my waist." I'm sure I can find you something".

We get out of the elevator and walk into his room. I go and sit on his bed as he goes through the clothes in his closet. He has something behind his back and turns to me. "I bought this for you a while ago I hope you like it..." he holds up a silk, black ,loose little night dress that went down to my hips with a built in black bra while the rest you could see through with black panties with little black bows that'd be on the inside of my hips. "Jace...you know how self conscious I am." He sets the nightgown on his bed and sits down next to me "clary you will always be gorgeous to me no matter what." He kisses me and I go into his bathroom and put his little dress on and as I leave the bathroom I wrap my arms around my body as I walk out.

There I was in lingerie and Jace without his shirt on is just staring at me. He walks up to me and puts his hands on my waist. "You look amazing like damn clary." I sense myself blushing and he kisses me. I lace my fingers in his hair and lightly tug on it. He pulls back his lips from mine and does that little half smirk I smile back at him and he begins to kiss me starts to move me back until I feel the back of my legs pushed against the foot of his bed. He stops and puts his hands on my shoulders and slowly connects his eyes to mine "how about we get comfortable."

He slowly pushes me downward until I'm sitting on the bed then he gently grabs my waist and helps me move back towards the headboard so my whole body is on the bed. He crawls on the bed and hovers over me. He kisses me passionately. His fingers trace down my torso until he reaches the bottom of my top. He looks at me seeking permission and I allow him he lifts up my shirt and traces kisses on my stomach going up until he reaches My bra and he stops. Before I know it he takes his hands moving them down My stomach until he reaches the lining of my panties. But before he does anything I sit up to meet his lips and. Kiss him. the kiss gets paaionate and before i know it we both start taking our clothes off...

I woke up in Jaces bed our clothes scattered on the floor and both of us undressed in his bed. I lean up clutching the blanket to my chest and check the time 8:00 A.m I lay back down relieved. I elbow Jace in the side and he shutters to life. "Clary why- Oh my God..." he leans up. His eyes are wide he looks scared. "Jace what's going on are you ok?"

"Clary did anyone see us?

"Jace calm down" I lean up and point to the door "nobody could have the doors closed and you locked it last night after I changed."

He sighs and his whole body relaxed. "Clary I'm sorry for freaking out." He turns and stares me dead in the eyes "are you sure nobody saw us?"

I giggle and grip his hands in mine and I looked into his deep gold shoulders lower slightly and you can tell he has relaxed himself. He falls back on to his bed and pats the pillow as if to ask me to lay with him. So I clutch the blanket to my bare chest and lay down my body facing his. "Clary...last night was fantastic"

"It really was, but random question is anyone awake?"

"Well alec might be awake so we better get dressed."

He took the blanket off himself and moved it off onto my side of the bed. He sits on the side of the bed still naked and puts on a pair of boxers . He then gets up and walks to his dresser and begins to go through his shirt drawers as he does. He walks back to me holding a towel.

"I know you're self conscious but here's a towel you can cover up with." I wrapped the towel around my back and wrapped it tight holding it together in the front. I get out from underneath the covers and I quickly gather up all my clothes and go into his bathroom to get dressed and brush my hair and teeth. As I finish up Jace walks into the bathroom turns to me and kisses me. I blushed and smiled at him "what was that for?" He wraps his arms around me and pushes me gently against the sink. "I think we should go downstairs before anyone gets suspicious but I'd be more than happy to do that again." I slide my hands down his arms and put my hands in my pants pockets. "We can later as Of now I want pancakes."

"Well if izzy is cooking don't expect much."

We walked down into the kitchen but instead of izzy cooking Magnus and Alec were cooking what seemed to look like cherry crepes. Magnus dropping cherries into Alec's mouth and Alec tying the cherry stems into knots with his lounge.(Gross). I walked to the couch in the living room and Jace followed. Jace Sat down first and asked me to sit with him. I sat my legs over his lap. Jace slowly turned his head in my direction and gently brushed his fingers through my hair "clary do you ever worry or have the feeling that something is going to come out of no where and just do something awful to you."

"Jace I honestly don't know.."

It was so out if the blue I wonder what he's thinking... he swiftly looked away and down at the ground. "As I held you in my arms last night as we laid in bed together it reminded me of when we were in idris and I slept with you I woke up and thought that'd be the last time I'd see you again and I was almost ripped from you left you unprotected I don't care if I had died and went to heaven my heart would be broken until I reunited with you again ." I took his hand and drew his lips up to meet mine. "You have always kept me safe I'm not going anywhere."


	2. hanging by a string

Jace POV

_I was in an all white hall about 30ft long the walls lined with bright lights. I heard my name being called. "Jace" I looked around to see that nobody was there. "Hello who is it?" the voice morphed from a man's into a woman's "oh you remember me trust me you could never forget a face like mine." I continued to look around the room and saw no one there. I wasn't scared but more so confused "if I buy your damn cookies will you leave?" the voice now a mans. "I do not come to fool around Jace Heronadale all I seek is revenge". I began to gain a sense of fear. "For what?" the voiced began talking as a man but morphed back into a woman's. "You took the one I loved and now I will take yours." I began to break out into a panic and started to yell "I swear if you even lay a finger on clary! I will kill you!" the woman chuckled and spoke as a man "oh it's not clary or your brother and sister you won't know." I began to look around the walls looking for a sign of any one. There was nothing. "then who is it?!" the lights at the end of the hall began to break and the last thing I heard was the man's voice say "yes there is you shall see and when you find out I will break you to a million pieces Jace Herondale." And the last light burst the room was coated in darkness"_

Alec and I were in the training room and he had me practicing archery since I never got real good at it I also needed to get my mind off the dream I had just had. I shot the arrow aiming for the red circle in the middle and hit the white on the target." Alec I think I'm going to stick to knives." I handed him the bow and went to go retrieve the arrows.

"Don't worry Jace you'll get it soon enough" I started yanking the arrows out of the target and I chuckled "hard to listen to mister I'm perfect at ever weapon I touch." I knew I was better at archery than this I just couldn't focus I was naming the people I loved in my head _clary…Alec…Izzy. _Then Alec interrupted my thoughts

"Okay first off don't call me mister and secondly you know I can't use a whip to save my life."

"Well it's a good thing then because I'd like to keep my whip all to myself."

Alec and I both turned to see that Izzy was leaning on the door frame in her black shadow hunter gear dangling her ruby pendent. It was glowing. Alec and I put the rest of our gear on and grabbed our weapons. We ran out of the institute and stopped dead in our tracks. There was red smoke coming from the park we were lucky it was 9 p.m and no one would be at the park. We began to run and as soon as we got there I went to go swing my blade at something that moved but I was deflected by a sword with a star on it. "CLARY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I ALOMST KILLED YOU!"

"Well I'm a shadow hunter aren't I?" and I'm fine you wouldn't have hit me anyways" She ran into battle with what looked like 7 foot tall gi cheetahs with 5 legs 2 in back 3 in front and one tail that split into two, oh and did I mention the things were made of freaking smoke. I looked for Alec. "How the hell are we supposed to stab smoke?!" I named my blade and rushed at them.

"Well seraph blades are working Izzy and I killed one of them...I think"

I began fighting off the second one with Alec. He took his and shot arrows in its eyes while I ran to its side I stuck my blade into its rib cage. It turned its eyes healed and arrows gone. It lunged at Izzy. The demon was on top. of her but she took a dagger out of its sheath and drove it into its head. It vanished as well. then I remembered clary's here.

I looked back over to find clary wrapped up in its tails that extended and wrapped her up and it sank it's teeth into her side retracted its fangs and began to inhale what looked like Clary's aura a bright red. I ran I didn't even know what I was doing I sliced my blade through its tail it screamed and dropped clary and ran off. Clary crumpled to the ground. I dropped my weapons and immediately ran to her. I knelt on the ground beside her brought her head into my lap "Jace am-am I dying?"

I felt a tear began to fall down my cheek. I started thinking "_why wasn't I there? I should've watched her I could've stopped this why didn't? I my clary...I let her down I failed to keep her safe_."Alec and Izzy ran over I was in shock I was frozen in panic all I could do was hold clary's hand in mine as I watched clary struggled to breath her eyes growing heavy she was clinging on to her life. Alec began drawing iratzes. I took his stele and began to draw them. "Alec call Magnus now" Alec pulled out his phone and called Magnus and walked away as I heard him yelling into the phone. "Magnus its an emergency we are at the park clary was attacked-" and as he got farther I could no longer hear. I looked at clary just blood soaking through her shirt I began to take off my gear and took my shirt off I took it and wrapped it around clary's wound and tied it tightly and I put my hands to its and began to apply pressure.

5 minutes later Magnus shows up through a portal. You could tell he had just gotten out of bed He runs over in black silk pajamas with a button down sleep shirt in black moccasins. He kneels over and puts his hand on the inside of her neck where he pulse is. "We are losing her jace pick her up were going to the institute now." He puts his hand out in front of him and a portal opens" I carry her limp body and walk through. As I go through I clutch her body to mine and remember the voice as if it was constantly whispering in my ear "I will hurt the one you love."

Clary Pov

I woke up to a white light luminating over me as I began to focus and the light no longer looked like a big white blurr I could see Izzy and Alec flipping through books on a counter across the room and to my right about 5 feet away jace and Magnus were talking. I f went to get up and a soaring pain rushed into my right side. I began to scream I didn't know what happened but blood was soaking through the white blanket Jace rushed over to me "clary! Clary sit down!" he moved to my bed side and moved the blanket down I saw the teeth marks had puncture an inch into my skin. Jace began drawing an iratze on my side and soon after applied bandages to my wound. After he was done he looked me in the eye's "clary I am so sorry I am just so happy you're still here." I felt a weak smile begin to appear on my face "yes jace I'm still here." a tear had started to roll down his face

"clary I have been ripping myself up over this I should've been fighting by your side and I wasn't I could've prevented this I'm so sorry". In the midst of all of it I saw Magnus tell Alec and Izzy something and they walked out. He started walking and went to stand at the foot of my bed. "Clary do you remember what happened

"You mean with the demons then yes"

"Well I guess there's no need to elaborate what happened to you then. So do you want to know what those things are I have some bad news for you as well." I looked at Jace and he nodded "yes Magnus please tell me." He took in a deep breath and began

"clary those are demons that attacked you are called zurplic demons and they are also known as the messengers of hell their spirits are captured by upper demons and are used to do their bidding they send messages and must do as their masters demand, I'm sorry to say but those things want something from you. And they will not stop coming until their master has it." I stared at jace in shock.

Jace Pov

As I heard the news all I could think was "When you find out you will break into a million pieces" those demons wanted something from clary and I had a feeling I knew what. "Clary if you feel better in the morning I'm going to take you to do something." I had a feeling I knew what it was and if I was right these demons will never touch clary again".


	3. many thoughts

Jace pov

_I need to know, that thing wanted to hurt clary wanted to take something from her it hurt her_. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and saw her clutching her stomach. I could tell the iratzes were helping but she was still in pain. I saw Clarys house in the distance and began to tense up. That demon hurt her somebody is trying to hurt my clary... suddenly She broke me away from my thoughts "Jace relax look at your hands" I looked down at my hands on the steering wheel and realized they were white from me holding on so hard. I relaxed my fingers and continued driving until we reached her house. When we finally got there I helped her out of the car and walked her inside. Apparently Luke and Jocelyn weren't home so I walked her up the steps. Once in her room she opened her art set and in the case was the a pregnancy test she kept for emergencies. "Clary do you need help with anything." She looked at me wide eyed and took a deep breath. She held up the test in the hair for me to see "I'm just gonna go take this."

I watched as she walked down the hall and went into the bathroom. I sat on the edge of her bed and waited for her to come out. 5 minutes felt like forever. But she came out she was holding it tightly in her hand and she slowly walked up to me and opened her hand and dropped it into mine. Without looking at the test I knew, tears began to roll down her face and she began to fall to the floor but before she could I reached my arms out towards her and caught her, slowly I lead her to her bed. "I'm pregnant-" I grabbed her hand slid off the bed and knelt down in front of her. "Clary I know its ok I'm here." She was still sobbing I stood up hovering over her and kissed her head. "Clary lay down." I put my hands on her back and helped lower her down onto the bed. She brought her feet up onto the bed as if she was trying to curl up. I went and laid behind her aligning my body with hers I wrapped my arm around her and slowly moved my hand to her tummy. "Clary no one is hurting our baby I'll protect you and the baby from anything." She put her hand on top of mine "I'm not scared of anyone finding out or being a mom at 17 but Jace someone is trying to take our baby from us, and how did they know about our baby before we did."

Clary POV

"Jace stayed with me for an hour in my bed before I decided to get up. I began to sit up and he quickly put his hand on my back to help me up and decided to get up with me. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and sat there suddenly jace was right beside me. He put his hand on my thigh and his eyes were fixated on the ground. "Jace the others might be worried s-should we tell them?" He finally took his eyes off the floor and looked at me. "You're stuttering are you ok? Do you want them to know?" My stomach started to twist into knots I wanted them to but I didn't know how to tell them.

"Jace let's wait let's just tell them that for now I'm ok and I only came back here so I could grab some things for when I stay the night."

When I had said that I was staying the night he seemed shocked, his eyes fluttered and he shook his head a little and took his hand off my thigh and ran it through his hair. "You're going to spend the night?" he looked down as if he were talking to the floor.

"Well I need you incase these demons come back jace I need you, we need you." He cleared his throat and stood up in front of me it was weird saying 'we' now but it was true I wasn't the only one who needed protecting.

"I forgot that it's not just you that needs me anymore our baby needs me to...our baby." He held out his hand to me and I put mine in his as helped me up putting his hand around my waist.

"Jace you don't have to treat me like I'm glass." He began to bend down onto his knee's in front of me lifted up my shirt and kissed my tummy. "Yeah but our little one is."

Jace POV

Clary was pregnant the news has hit me like a brick wall.I was hoping it wasn't true, not that I didn't want to be a dad but I didn't want those demons to be after not only the love of my life but my little girl or boy. I packed Clarys stuff up and made her sit on the bed. After those demons hurt her I kept wondering if our baby was even alive. After I gathered up all her stuff I put all of Clarys things in her blue back pack I put it on my shoulders. "Alright we can go now if you want." She got up and hugged me "I'd be more than happy to". We walked down stairs and out to my car. When we got out there I opened her car door helped her into it and gently closed it for her. I got in next to her but I felt wrong going to the institute. I knew exactly where I was going to take her, I can't take her to a doctor to make sure our baby is safe but I can go to Magnus. I put the keys in the ignition and began backing out of the driveway. Clary was silent now I decided to give her some space to think things through so I left her alone.

Jace POV

Clary fell asleep after 5 minutes of driving. She must be emotionally exhausted from the events of this afternoon. Going to Magnus's house was a drag because of all the traffic. But it gave me the peace and quiet I needed to think. Every time the car stopped my eyes slowly moved to look at Clary's stomach. My little boy or girl was in there growing bigger and stronger each second. I heard a car honk snapping me out of it and began to drive again about 5 more minutes until I got to Magnus's. I drove in peace looking at clary every time the car stopped. Then I began to see Magnus's house in the distance I began to get nervous then extremely nervous. I thought shit Alec might be there. And then I was horrified.

As I parked along the curb outside his apartment building I looked at clary she had fallen asleep sometime on the way here. I began to question my decision t o do this _would she be mad at me for doing this. I can't get her mad isn't anger bad on the baby? Or was that stress?..._ either way I didn't want her to get mad. I stepped outside the car and walked up to the curb and stood by Clarys side of the car. I pulled out my phone and dialed Magnus's number. The phone began to ring and after about 5 seconds he answered. "Jace what do you want?" I was nervous to tell him what I began to choke up.

"Is Alec with you?"

"No why does I matter? Is he ok?"

"Alec's fine but clary is not, she needs help and no normal doctor can diagnose this."

"Fine I'm on my way."

Magnus stepped outside and saw my standing by my car.

"Well you made it here fast."

I took a deep breath as Magnus walked to me and as I exhaled the words just slipped out..


	4. Chapter 4

Jace POV

There I was standing outside my car clary was a sleep inside in the passenger seat I just told Magnus everything that had happened today.

"So that's what those demons are after…someone wants _your_ baby."

I ran my fingers back through my hair "_your_ " the word stung and felt like I just slammed my hand on a nail. I then dropped my arm to my side in a gesture that almost said _I don't know I guess?_

"Well I am going to go inside and get dressed you should wake clary and talk to her." He began to walk away but I stopped him, "Wait". He turned around to face me and arched an eyebrow the look on his face said "_oh now what?" _

"Please don't act like you know any of this clary didn't want anyone to know but after the incident with the demons -"

"No need to continue I shall act as if I don't know a thing." He then turned and walked inside his house.

I walked to the other side of my car and got into the driver's seat. I looked at clary, she her elbow on the arm rest of the seat, her hand bunching up her hair on her neck as she propped her head up. She looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake her I watched her body rise and fall with each breath she took. I slowly began to reach out to her I grabbed her upper arm and squeezed it."Clary, clary wake up I brought you somewhere."

She began to get up her eyes blinking to adjust to the light coming through the windshield she looked around confused "this isn't-"

"I know it's not the institute I brought you to Magnus because clary the demon hurt you, your abdomen with our baby… I-I need to know those things didn't succeed at their job to kill our baby I need answers Magnus can give them to us."

Clary POV

It took me a minute to process everything he had just said. I began to feel a bit guilty the more I thought about what I just heard. I wanted to keep the baby secret because I was scared to tell people and I didn't even think to check to see if the baby was ok after I was attacked but Jace did… how could I risk that? I didn't even give think to see if my baby was alive._ What kind of mother am I? _I felt a single tear travel down my cheek and I brought my eyes to jace and they met instantaneously. He leaned across the console between the seats lightly kissed my tear away and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. He looked into my eyes "Clary what's wrong we don't have to do this I can drive you straight to the institute, I-" I kissed him before he could say anything else and cupped his jaw with my hand. I slowly pulled my lips from his and cleared my throat " Jace I wanted to keep it a secret and you only cared about seeing if they baby was alive, how could I forget? I already feel like a failure as a mother." Jace sat back into his seat so I did as well but our eyes still held contact. "Clary take that back, I don't want to hear you say that again" he said it with a smile "clary we just found out I thought about it while you were sleeping you would have thought of it eventually, but does this mean are you okay to tell Magnus?" It took me a couple seconds but I told him I would be okay with it. Jace and I opened our car doors and walked up to the door of his house and before we could knock Magnus opened the door extravagant looking as ever. He wore black jeans a red v-neck shirt with a white vest and black fedora.

"What do you two want?" I chuckled at him "save the sass for later we need to talk."

Jace POV

Magnus welcomed us in and we walked down the hall into his living room. The room looked like a lounge in a night club. The walls were a dark blue with two black leather couches on each side of the room a dark blue rug laid on the black tile floor. The square glass coffee table in the middle was covered with glitter, coffee mugs and jewelry. A flat screen was mounted on the far wall above a white brick fireplace. Clary and I sat on the couch on the right side of the room and Magnus sat across from us. He crossed his legs and leaned back against the couch.

"So what can I do you for?" I looked at clary and she was staring at the floor I knew that meant the felt uncomfortable which meant I was to do the talking. "Well Magnus clary and I had just found out she's…well…um…she's…pregnant and she was attacked by those demons we were wondering if you could tell us if the baby was healthy and …alive." The thought and wondering if our baby was alive stung but hearing it felt like a stab wound in the heart. Before I could ponder on the thought any longer Magnus got up off the couch and dusted off his lap. "Clary could you come lay on this couch for me I'm just going to examine you.'' Clary looked at me and proceeded to get up off the couch and walked to the other and laid on her back; Magnus rubbed his hands together and hovered a hand over clary's abdomen. His eyes widened he looked shocked… _why was he shocked?_ He retracted his arm and was silent for about 30 seconds before speaking.

"I don't know how you will take this but sorry to say this is mostly bad news." Clary sat up and swung her legs off the couch and sat in a normal sitting position. She looked at me and then back at Magnus and with a stern voice asked him "is the baby alive?" Magnus nodded and took a deep breath. "You ready for the rest?" we both nodded at each other with a slight smile then he began. "Your baby is alive but weak, it was in distress but I boosted its oxygen levels to help the demons saliva is like poison and deprives the body from oxygen but you're fine now and here comes the big news, now both of you are more than half angel correct?"

"Yes Clary and I both are what about it?" he stood up and grabbed an old looking book off the coffee table and began flipping through pages. "Your baby will contain more angel blood than any nephlim in existence your baby sends out strong vibes demons will either fear your baby or want to kill it before it is even born." Clary was clutching her stomach she looked like she was choking trying to hold back a sob. But even I was scared for her "What different will it make if it has more angel blood?" Magnus dropped the book on the table and pictures of demons surrounding a hooded figure on a pedestal the figures hands in the air. "there is a prophecy someone would gather demons and wait until a nephlim 75% angel would come along that they would capture them and those who had been banished to hell wishing to escape would keep drawing blood from the nephlim until each individual was part angel for angels cannot live In hell you two did not contain enough angelic characteristics, sadly your baby will."

The room went silent.


	5. Impossible

Clary POV

We had just left Magnus's and we were 2 minutes away from the institute when my eyes began watering. I was choked up all I could think was "_how will my baby survive?"_ At the moment I just wanted to give up the odds seemed impossible. He can't keep his eyes on me forever those demons will just keep coming and who is to stop them? Or what happens if the person does get their hands on me? Jace and I can't hide forever our baby would have to be in hiding most of their life when they are older. They will be on the edge of death every day of their life knowing demons wanting to bottle up their blood and give it to those wishing for an escape. There is a reason they want to escape and I don't want my baby trapped down there to find out why. How can I save myself? We reached the institute and I walked through the front door in front of jace he closed it behind us and I started toward the elevator. I then heard his voice behind me as I walked into it. He got in behind me and the doors shut "Clary wait, are you ok?"All I could do was let the tears I was holding back fall down my face and I was sobbing into Jaces shirt I was trembling and knelt to the ground almost screaming. "Why?! I can't do this I can't, I can't!" The elevator door opened and I was still screaming and sobbing through tears. Jace knelt down and held me.

He brought me into his lap as I put my face into his neck and continued crying.

"Clary shhh…shhh…we'll get through this we will find a way you always did don't give up now, you can do this." I was unable to speak. I heard a door open and someone ran out of the room and stopped in front of us.

"Jace what's wrong with clary is she hurt what's happening to her?!" Alec sounded panicked but I couldn't respond I just sobbed into Jaces shirt and let tears continue to fall down my face.

Jace POV

Clary was shaking I could sense her broken heart she was terrified I haven't seen her like this but the last time I heard she was, she was cradling my dead body waiting for me to wake up after she stabbed my with glorious. Which meant this was _beyond bad. _I ran my fingers through her hair doing my best to calm her down. I looked at Alec standing in front of us his eyes wide with concern. I Picked up clary and brought her into my room. I brought her over to my bed and took off the blanket. Her sobbing stopped, leaving her breathing to be shaky and heavy. I picked up the blanket and laid it on her, she moved onto her side grabbed it and curled up into it. I knelt down to her eye level and saw her eyes were red but tears no longer fell from them. "Clary rest you need it, everyone needs to know what is happening so we can protect you let me go tell them." She nodded and I wiped her face with the tissues I had sitting on my dresser. "Go to sleep I will be waiting for you down stairs when you wake up." She nodded her head and closed her eyes I got up and walked outside closing the door behind me.

When I walked outside Alec was standing there waiting for me. "Jace what's wrong is she ok?"

"Physically she's fine mentally and emotionally not at all, we need to get Izzy I need both of your guy's help"

"Okay she's in her room." We walked down the hall and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" I heard the music in the background turn down and Alec sounding concerned said "Jace needs to talk to us it's about clary she needs help." Suddenly the door swung open she wore her hair up in a pony tail in a black hoodie and leggings which showed she wasn't busy. "Both of you might want to sit down for this one." They sat on her bed and I told them everything. Izzy was the most shocked.

"Clary she's pregnant? That's why those demons were in the park? For clary?"

"Yes, she's beyond scared she needs the institute's protection from here on out."

"How far a long is she?"

_shit…_I had forgotten to ask Magnus there was so much to take in I forgot. "I'm sorry I totally forgot to ask Magnus."Alec pulled out his cell phone and began to dial Magnus's number "Don't worry I got it." He walked out into the hall as he said "hey babe" and he closed the door. I went and took Alecs spot on the bed next to Izzy and put my head between my hands. "Izzy even if our baby survives and is born those demons will keep coming; for once I just have no idea how to stop this." She put a hand on my back and began rubbing small circles. "Well who was the hooded figure? Is that who wants your baby?" then I realized it, it was the voice I heard in my dreams but it was a man's and a woman's I would never be able to tell but if we could track them through my dreams. Before I could tell Izzy about the voice Alec walked back in "so wait until you hear this." I took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. "Well go ahead."

Alec leaned on the door frame and ran his hand through his hair "Magnus said your baby, because of the angelic blood will be born a month early so clary is about a month along." I was almost happy I finally heard some good news I felt myself slightly smiling at the thought that I get to meet my baby a month earlier. Alec smiled back as if he was reading my mind and started walking towards me and embraced my in a brotherly hug "by the way congratulations." Izzy stood up and hugged me as well as soon as Alec pulled away "whoever is doing this we will find them and stop them I know if anyone can stop this you can." She let go and stood in front of me "Not to mention you're the infamous shadowhunter Jace Herondale one of the best shadowhunters out there, they are screwing with the wrong guy."

"Thanks Izzy I'm going to go check on clary."

I would have stayed a little longer but I needed time to think about the voice and the hooded figure had I mentioned it to clary? NO wait I didn't but then I remembered. I stopped dead in my tracks. Clary said right after we found out she was pregnant that someone found out she was before we did. This could only mean she had heard the voice too. And I rushed to my room.

Clary POV

I only slept for about half an hour I got up out of bed my bones felt like glass I planted my feet on the floor and walked towards the bathroom in Jaces room. I stood in front of the mirror my eyes were sunken in and my face was pale. I turned on the faucet and splashed my face with water I turned it off and wiped my face with a towel I found in the drawer then laid it on the counter. I walked back into Jaces room I was shaking I felt weak useless how was I going to do this. "_I can't_ fight this _I'm dead either way so is my baby." _ My body felt cold and I thought my tears would turn into ice once they hit my skin. I walked towards his drawers and started going through each drawer I dug through his shirts pants jackets until I reached the last drawer and there it was. I picked it up the metal handle was cold in my hand I unloaded the hand gun to see it was fully loaded seeing all the silver bullets and slipped the clip back in. I slowly wandered into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Tears began falling harder now and I began speaking into the mirror. "Jace… I-I never wanted to leave you… I just can't stand the thought of our baby being trapped in hell or you worrying about our baby for the rest of our lives. The demons will keep coming and I can't let our baby go through this. I'm sending my little angel home ill take care of them in heaven I pro-promise." I began sobbing and the tears fell faster now creating a puddle of tears at the edge of the sink. "I love you mom, Luke…" I choked back a sob "Jace please forgive me." I brought the barrel to my temple and started applying pressure to the trigger "I'm sorry"

I heard Jace scream "CLARY NO!" He tackled me to the ground and I heard the sound of the bullet being shot.

**Intense yes I know but will she survive? did she succeed in shooting herself? Going to have to find out later I know this is kinda slow but I'm trying to update as much as possible! Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And of course follow and favorite this! Thanks guys**


	6. Authors Note

**Authors note**

** Okay I get it false alarm it's not a new chapter, Sorry! So I was thinking of posting a lemon for the next chapter but I'm debating if I should update it or not so please tell me what you think! With lots of detail? Minimal detail? I mean I have it all written out just wondering what you guys would like to read! The faster I hear from you guys the faster ill post this next chapter! Btw You guys are awesome like seriously so please favorite follow and review! Love yall.**


	7. Lemon

Jace POV

_The room was filled with people dressed in white. I sat in the front as close to her as I could get I held the flower I showed her in the green house when I had first met her along with a red rose which reminded me of the color of her hair. People came to me with their condolences and a few with gifts. Jocelyn and Luke sat on the other side of the room Jocelyn sobbing into Luke's shoulder. They thought it was my fault I didn't stop her in time it was my fault for having the gun. In reality it was. Everyone sat down as a director started the eulogy of clary's life just from the memories he gathered from people. I tuned him out and looked at the flowers in my lap. I thought of the first time I met clary, our first kiss, how she saved my life how I thought of her in every battle, fighting to see her again. I said I loved her and I'd protect her no matter what and I failed. I thought of the baby as well, if it was a boy or girl, who would, they look like. I lost two of the people I loved the most all at once. After his speech I walked up to her casket. Her red hair lay around her and I slipped the two flowers into her hands. I then walked away to the exit, but a part of me couldn't leave. I waited until everyone left Alec, Magnus and Isabelle tried to talk to me but I pushed them away, I needed time to myself. As soon as everyone left I went back into her room and saw the people a start to open her casket, there she was wrapped in a light blue silk robe. They would soon burn her and add her to the City of Bones. Before they lifted her out I walked up grabbing their attention. "Could I have one last moment?" They nodded and walked away. I knelt laying my arms on the side and looked at the ground. The tears started to drop to the floor. "Clary, I'm sorry, why did this happen why didn't I watch you please come back. I looked up brushed back the hair on her forehead and kissed her there. I then laid my hand on her stomach. "Baby I'm sorry I wanted you, I loved you, I'll meet you in heaven one day take care of mommy." I got up slowly but could no longer hold my emotions in, I flipped over a table with flowers on it tears streaming down my face I was yelling now "WHY?! WHY?! BRING HER BACK- BRING HER."_

"JACE! JACE WHATS WRONG?!" Isabelle was leaning over me her eyes filled with worry. Alec heard Isabelle and rushed in. "Jace? What's wrong?" I knew what they meant my cheeks were wet I got out of bed still in my jeans and black v neck shirt from earlier and looked in the mirror. Dried blood had dripped down my neck and dried on my skin. I cupped my hands to the back of my neck and felt deep cuts. I realized I had been digging my nails into my neck puncturing the skin. Then in the door way there she was. I rushed at her and picked her up. "DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I cradled her head in my hand and held her to my chest; I pressed my eyelids shut trying to block in tears. "Clary what we're you thinking?" She stood there in silence for 5 seconds. "Um could I get some privacy with jace?" Izzy and Alec nodded and left the room closing it behind them. "Jace i-"

"No clary just don't before you say anything I swore to protect you I'm a shadowhunter it's what I will do for the rest of my life and protecting you and our baby all the better, NEVER take the easy way out I love you clary don't ever leave me." I was staring into her bright green eyes and she leaned up and kissed me. "Jace I'm sorry I wasn't thinking I didn't know what to do and as the bullet shot and I realized I was alive you were straddling my hips screaming why...Alec came in and drew a rune on you that knocked you out and I saw you in my lap unresponsive un moving I realized I would have done that to you but I would never wake up and I hated myself for even thinking about doing that to you."

"Clary I love you and our baby." I put a hand on the side of her stomach and began rubbing circles. "So much clary." She leaned up and kissed me; I put my hand on her neck and pressed her lips to mine she then wrapped her hands behind my neck. I loved her and she was still here; her funeral it was all a dream. The kiss soon became passionate with the clashing of teeth and tongue. I picked her up and laid her on my bed my body resting over hers I stared at her for a second drinking up the image of her. "Clary you're mine." She smiled at me.

"I'm yours jace."

I began to kiss her and it grew intense leading to a full on make out session. Clary took off her shirt and I stared at her still flat, ab toned stomach. I sat up and took off mine throwing over my head. She sat up she wore a dark blue bra with a bow in between. I pulled her in to me and she straddled her legs around my waist. I began to suck on her neck and she moaned my name. "Say it again." She pulled on my hair and brought her mouth to my ear and nibbled on it a little. "Jace"

Clary POV

I sat there straddling Jaces hips remembering that I could be dead right now, but I have never felt more alive. I whispered in his ear "jace" he then fell backward and my body clashed with his me being on top. we fell facing the head board our heads at the edge of the bed. "Jace I love you." I started to open mouth kiss him, he put his hand up my back and uncalled my bra exposing my a-cup breasts. (**That** **was for all the** **self-conscious "flat chested" girls you're beautiful too**.) He caressed my right one and slowly sucked on my other. I pressed his hand to it. I was gasping and moaning now, "jace more...ahh." I tilted my neck back as he began sucking the right one. He began tracing his fingers down my stomach reaching the waist band if my jeans. "Yes please jace..." he sat me up and he slid off the bed onto the floor I swung my legs to the edge of the bed and he was soon unbuttoning and unzipping My jeans sliding them off of me exposing my white lace boy shorts." God clary...you never fail to amaze me."

He stood up and slid out of his jeans exposing his black boxers that looked they were painted on his skin. He knelt down on one knee and began kissing my neck slowly moving downwards over my breast then very slowly over my stomach down my hips and continued until he reached my toes. Then moving back up kissing the inner part of leg and when he reached my boy shorts he tugged on them with his teeth and started taking them off and they fell over my ankles. He looked at me and got up. "Wait" he ran to his closet and pulled out a tie he walked over to me and put the tie over my eyes tying it securely behind my head so I couldn't see. "I kinda like this."

"You will like this more."

His tongue began wondering and he started eating me out. "Ahh Fuck jace just Fuck me already." His tongue was soon wandering the inside of me. "Stop teasing me!" He soon began to go faster he stopped for a second to tell me "cum for me clary." I felt myself on the edge of an orgasm I tried to move from him but his hands had my legs pinned against the bed. "Jace by the Angel Fuck me!" I felt myself cum and he got up and looked at me I threw myself at him he fell back first onto the floor and I pulled down his boxers exposing his 8 inch dick **(let's be realistic guys)** hard as could be. I put my mouth to it and began sucking bobbing my head and swirling my tongue on the head. "Clary...damn... where did you learn to do this?" I kept going twisting my tongue around "clary I'm about to finish!" I soon pulled off and he cummed all over my chest. He leaned up and kissed me his hand on my inner thigh he soon thrusted a finger into me. I moaned softly as he slowly entered a second finger and he slowly slid his fingers in and out of me. "Jace more…"

"I love teasing you" he wore a smirk and he entered a third finger. I found his dick and began twisting my hands around it. But I couldn't take it anymore I let go straddling his hips pulled his fingers out of me and forcibly pushed his dick into me. "FUCK CLARY." I began riding him going up and down as fast as I could he leaned up and kissed me with full on teeth and tongue. Jace pulled away from the kiss "Clary this isn't good enough!" He picked me up I was still straddling his hips and he was still in me and slammed me up against the wall he was dropping me on him hard and fast he had my right breast in his mouth. "Jace harder!" He pulled me from the wall then pulled out of me setting my back against the cold floor he positioned himself on top of me and entered me. I moaned in pleasure as his pace was slow and gentle. I placed my hands on his back to hold myself in place. He stared into my eyes "ready?" I inhaled deeply catching my breath "for what?"

"this"

He sped up his pace and thrusted into me even harder. I craned my neck back and arched my back he wrapped his hands on my wrists and pressed me to the ground. "I'm not letting you go anywhere." He continued to pound into me harder by the minute. I clawed at his back digging deeper as he pounded into me harder. I felt myself overwhelmed and released myself onto him. He then stopped and rested on me. "I finished." He slowly pulled out of me and I felt myself relax he got on his knees and picked me up princess style and brought me to his bed. He laid me on my back and I grabbed my bra and boy shorts and slid them back on and soon after put me under the white blankets, put his boxers on and slid in beside me. "Clary don't ever leave me please." He then pulled the blanket down exposing my upper body. He knelt to my stomach and kissed it. "And as for you will protect you with all I've got no one will lay a finger on you I promise." I smiled at him and he laid his head on my stomach his ear pressing to it. I stroked my fingers through his hair and pulled the blanket up covering him up. "I won't leave you I promise ill never leave." I saw him smile and he closed his eyes and I did as well and we drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

1 month later

Jace POV

Clary lived with me now it was 8:00 at night and we were laying on the couch together watching some unknown movie on Netflix. I was lying on the inside of the leather couch my back arched against the armrest so I was slightly sitting up I had my arm over clary shoulders. She was distracted by the movie so I slowly moved my other hand to her stomach and let it rest there. She noticed my actions and looked at my hand then looked up at me with her bright green eyes. She let a small smile creep on her face. Clary still wasn't showing she was just a little pudgy in her tummy but it was cute. Now she was technically 2 months but under the circumstances she was 3. "Jace I'm hungry."

"Alright is this legit food or are you craving some crazy concoction" She giggled and slapped my forearm.

"Actual hunger I don't even get cravings."

"Alright well let's go see what we have." She slid off the couch and I followed behind her walking through the entry way into the kitchen. She began searching through the fridge pulling out yogurt, grape juice, cheese and bread. "Do we have Chinese?" I went to the freezer searching for Chinese food. Nothing. "You walk to go to the little Chinese restaurant on Kess Street?" She closed the doors and looked at me.

"Hmm. Yes I'd like that very much."

"Alright well go grab your coat" She ran off to the closet and I went to the bowl on the island in the kitchen and picked up my keys. I met clary in the front room she had her blue hoodie on and I slipped on my black leather jacket. "Ready?"

"I thought we could walk summers almost over and I want to enjoy what's left of it." I tilted my head to the side and stuck my keys in my pocket. "Oh alright" I took her hand and we exited out through the front door into the warm summer night.

We walked along the side walk by the street lights it was humid and the stars were brighter than ever it was perfect. It was the perfect time to start talking about it. "clary what names do you want for our baby?" she giggled a little nd our eyes met. "I honestly haven't put ,much thought into it..have you? I wasn't going to lie I had thought about it…_a lot. _"Well for a girl I loved melody and for a boy I liked cade."

"cade? What kind of name is cade?"

"it's a name alright I thought it could be short for cayden." I saw the lights of the street up and down kess street telling me were approaching but a fire blew up somewhere by the restaurant and I put out my arm stopping clary and stopping dead in my tracks. "im going to go check I out." She grabbed my arm before I could run towards the scene. "jace no don't go!" I spun around to face her. "clary I need to make sure everyone in that building is ok, alright? Ill be right back I promise but call for help."

"be careful please"

I kissed her and started running off towards the the smoke and fire leaving clary behind

So much for my perfect night.

Clary POV

I pulled out my phone to dial 911 but it was dead. I looked around and ran towards Kess Street and ran through the doors of a clothing boutique. I ran a maze of the circular racks of clothes seeing the white desk at the back at the room. As soon as I reached it I slammed my hands on the counter "Hello is anyone there?! I need to use a phone!" there was no answer I walked towards the back searching for a phone as soon as soon as I got to the back I picked up the phone and dialed 911. I gave them the address and what was going on. As soon as I hung up I walked outside and there it was right in front of me. I screamed and started running as fast as I could away from the zurplic demon. But I was not fast enough my body had weakened since I stopped training and I felt its claws dig into my calves and I fell face first onto the concrete. I screamed louder. Its red smoke like body danced on the air and the demons eyes glowing a bright red it was staring me in the eyes and I saw its fangs extended and become longer. In a last effort to save myself I screamed on the top of my lungs "JACE!"

Jace POV

I ran into the restaurant there was no one there I walked through the flames to the back and there were no cooks. It was like the place wasn't even open. Who would set it on fire? I walked towards the back through the kitchens doors. The fire was hot but I looked up to the ceiling and saw red smoke. _Red smoke_ took my seraph blade out of its sheath and called its name. I ran outside and there they were. Two of them, one charged at me and I managed to jump to the side. The one closest to me whipped its tail getting my arm. It burned but nothing I couldn't handle I jumped back onto my feet and ran around behind it and turning left slicing my blade through the other ones sides getting inchor all over myself. Instead of pulling it out I ran sliding the blade up to its face it was bleeding inchor and crumpled up into nothing. I felt a clawing at my back and fell onto my knees I swiftly turned around and let the blade glide through the slide of its skull it yanked its head from the blade and ran off. In the silence I heard a scream I began walking fast towards it. After about 30 seconds I heard another scream and then my name. Clary I began running I thought I took them out they have clary ran to the scene and by the time I got there clary was a bloody heap on the ground the demon hovering over her growling as if protecting its territory. I felt anger like nothing else I gripped the blade so tight I felt as if I cut off blood flow to my hands. I charged at it I ran to its sides dodging it left and right slicing it determined to kill it once and for all I saw a bench and ran to it. Once I reached it I jumped and pushed off throwing myself at the demon. Its claw pressing clary to the ground I drove the blade through it and it diminished. I dropped my bald and ran to clary. She lay on her side her hair fanned out on the ground. I picked her up her blood staining my clothes I put my fingers to her pulse by her neck. There was one a faint one but she was alive. i saw marks trailing her stomach that was the source of her bleeding she opened her eyes just barely. " jace look in their eyes."

"What clary?!" her eyes began to slowly close again. "no clary stay with me clary what?!"

"The hooded figure…black eyes…claws.." he eyes closed.

"No clary! Clary! Stay with me! Claries stay with me! Keep fighting don't go! You can't go! CLARY!" her un moving body felt like bricks in my arms. I held her to my chest I thought about my baby about the demons about clary. I needed to know who the person in the hood was. Each day my clary and my baby might be close to death. Her she lays in my arms not just clary but my baby. I heard footsteps coming down the ally and Alec and Izzy showed up. I heard screams calling out my name. and I picked up clary and ran to them.

Once I was close enough to see the faces I stopped.

"They came back, they came back for her and I-I-I wasn't there, I wasn't there."

**Sorry this isn't my best work I'm just exhausted from finals. So guys I want to hear if you want the baby to be a girl or a boy and names! So leave a review! Please favorite and follow thanks guys!**


	9. the news

Jace POV

One month later...

In was restless tonight. After dinner Clary and I went to my room and as she waited for me to get out of the shower I found her asleep curled up in the blanket and sheets. So after I dried off I climbed in with her hoping to fall asleep but was not able to. Clary is on her side facing the wall on the inside of the bed and all I wanted to do was pull her body into mine and keep her there. After the attack last month I felt myself getting desperate for answers I was constantly taking naps hoping to hear the voice searching through books for any answers. But all I knew is that the zurplic demons would always come back until they had my baby. I looked at Clary she was 14 weeks pregnant plus an added month so 18 weeks. We would be finding out the gender any day now but Clary and I are debating whether we should get an ultrasound or not we are trying to keep the pregnancy hidden which means no medical records for anyone to track. There are moments where I wish we could take her to the hospital, after the attack in the alley our baby was pronounced dead and Magnus gave Clary a serum to drink and our baby heart started again within five minutes of drinking it but it was the scariest 5 minutes of my life but now our baby is as fragile as glass so Clary isn't allowed out unless protected. All the sudden Clary flipped onto her other side facing me and within seconds opened her eyes. I thought _she's awake? I_ checked the time it was 3:30 in the morning. "Clary why did u wake up its 3:30 in the morning go back to sleep." I flipped onto my side to face her and tucked the stray pieces of hair off her face. "My stomach hurts is all the sickness is making me a light sleeper." I positioned myself onto my elbows ready to get her anything she needed "you need medicine anything?" she proceeded to lay on her back her baby bump showing under the blankets. "No it's just hard to get comfortable." I laid back on my side and pulled the blanket down off of Clary and lifted her shirt. I kissed her tummy and rubbed it gently. "You know we can't keep this hidden your mom and maryse we need to tell them soon, your mom only knows you are in danger and that's why you are staying here but she is still wondering why." She inhaled deeply and placed her hand on mine which was on her stomach. "We can tell them today or I can whatever makes you most comfortable."

"thank you Jace please could you please call my mom in the morning if you wake up before me?"

I took my hand off her tummy rolled down her shirt and pulled the blanket up on her. "Yes I can do that now get back to sleep" She nuzzled into my chest and I warped my arms to sleep. She fell asleep soon after and followed her ten minutes later into a deep slumber.

Clary pov

I woke up the bed was empty meaning Jace was awake and might have called my mom over by now. I was so scared I wanted to stay in the room and never come out. I slipped out of bed and changed out of my shorts and t shirt into my yogas with a green hoodie over a black tank top. I looked in the mirror hanging off of jaces door my Bumpass barely visible it just looked like put on a few pounds I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth and walked out I took the elevator down stairs and walked into the kitchen jace maryse Luke and my mom were all there eating breakfast. Jace got up from his seat and kissed me on the forehead "good morning beautiful I made you a plate." He grabbed a plate of pancakes and bacon and set it in front of empty seat. I sat down at the table between my mom and him and started eating. Luke set his fork down and wiped her mouth "So Clary have you been doing alright are you safe here." I swallowed the food I was chewing before I spoke "I have been untouched Jace and everyone else have been doing an amazing job." I looked at Jace who was looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I felt myself get very nervous, I began to feel butterflies and I was taking in deep breaths. I picked up a piece of bacon and chewed on it without eating it.

"Clary are you okay?" I bit off a piece of bacon and looked at my mother. "mh..hm!" I didn't want to speak I wanted to run out. My mom looked away from me and I looked down into my lap I didn't want to look at her. "so Jace why did you call is here?" my mom was soon interrupted when Alec and Magnus walked in. "sorry mom were Magnus and I interrupting?" she shook her head no and Magnus sat down next to Jace across from my mom. "good morning so what is the occasion?" maryse was first to answer "well Jace has some news to share with us so he called us together. "Did he now?" Magnus looked at me and smirked. I felt sick now I looked at my half eaten pancakes I got up and took my plate to the sink. I leaned over the sink and the room started moving. I hadn't taken the serum yet this morning I looked at the clock it was eleven. I was an hour late on drinking it after we revived my baby my body was doing twice the work since the baby job was no longer growing but my body was making it grow it was taking its toll on me. I turned around and grabbed the edge of the counter "Jace… Jace I-I can't I don't-." Jace rushed from his chair and came to me he wrapped his arm around me but I felt myself falling to the floor. My body was on fire all I could see was Jace and my mom huddled in front of me. I couldn't see clearly and I felt myself going deaf. I figured this was my best chance I had to avoid the reaction. "I-I am pregnant." From what I could see maryse had her mouth over her hand my mom pulled back her eyes wide and Jace didn't seem to notice he tilted my head back and Magnus was standing over me pouring the red liquid into my mouth. Soon my vision was cleared and Jace had me cradled in his lap. "Jace-"I stopped suddenly to listen to my mother no one noticed me call out to Jace I must have been whispering. "This is why you're hiding her! She's 17! How could you do this to my daughter! You're lying!" maryse was shocked not saying a word and Magnus and Alec had apparently left the room. "Jocelyn, demons are coming for Clary they want this baby I'm doing everything I can to protect her please you can't take her out of the institute." Luke was holding my mom tears streaming down her face. "Clary your mother and I are going to go we will talk once she has cooled down." They walked out and I was left with maryse and Jace. "I'm okay I'm better." Maryse swept her pony tail behind her and wiped her hands on her black leather jacket. "you guys this is going to be okay Clary we will protect you here you and the baby will be fine." Jace turned around and looked at maryse "you're not mad?" she shook her head. "Jocelyn is not used to a shadowhunters life style we marry and have children young because we die sooner." I felt relieved Jace smiled at her "thank you mom we really needed that." She stood up and we got up with her I as still leaning against the counter. "ill leave you two some alone time." She walked away leaving Jace and I. He picked me up and brought me into the living room. He sat me down and sat next to me.

"Clary are you okay?" I was silent for a few seconds before I could speak. "I don't think I have ever been so scared in my life. I un zipped my jacket revealing my little baby bump. "Clary look at you." He smiled and laid his hand on my bump. "our baby is growing its so cute." I giggled a bit and looked into his eyes. He took my hand into his "after that the reality really hit me, this isn't just about protecting you I've been so distracted that I didn't have time to realize that I-I am so happy we are having a baby." He kissed me and pressed my forehead to his. "we are having a baby Clary… we are having a baby."

**So guys the time has come let me know if you want it to be a boy or girl and names I will reveal gender and names once I get enough input so review guys sorry for updating late blame Christmas I've been so busy! Well thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. 2nd authors noted

_**Hey guys! I'm on vacation right now so I won't be writing much I'm currently writing the next chapter but heres the thing. I am going to start picking out names ill list them below, but please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And I am sorry for writing so slow, I'll try to update by Jan, 3**__**rd**__** at the latest. But please guys any ideas?! I'm not very good at this whole name thing so happy new year and thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Names:**_

_**Aaron**_

_**Cade**_

_**Drake**_

_**Stella**_

_**April**_

_**Naomi**_


	11. closer

Jace pov

"_Clary is almost 5 months pregnant am I right…jace?, oh the time is coming jace."_

_I was in the white hallway again dressed in my shadowhunter gear but instead of standing and yelling at the man or woman I ran down the hall. This tome the voice spoke as a man's. "where do you think you're going? There is nowhere to run stupid boy." I ignored it as I ran at the end of the hall it was pitch black but that didn't stop me. Then I heard whispering. _

"_Go stop him."_

_Then the women spoke_

"_No I am more important! You work for me!"_

_They were two people, but it didn't say that in the book. I kept running. "I don't know why you are hurting Clary but what will it take for you to leave her alone?!" _

_The man spoke. "Nothing." _

_I woke up in my bed alone. I didn't know where Clary was but I got up and put a blue V-neck t-shirt on and opened the door. As soon as I did Magnus stood there. Dressed in all black dress shirt jeans dress shoes and glitter everywhere. "I have been waiting for you." He walked inside and closed the door behind us. "Jace I heard the voices..both of them."_

"_Wait how the hell-"_

"_I don't know but I'll tell you one of them is extremely familiar the woman she sends out a bone chilling vibe and I know I've felt it before. But I can't remember when."_

"_So why are you telling me this?" I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes_

"_Because I have an idea but I need parts of them traces they have left behind." _

"_Well do you have any?" _

"_No."_

"_Then why are you wasting my time."_

"_Because that dream can alter reality." He lifted up his sleeve revealing burns._

"_What the fuck happened to you?"_

_He rolled down his sleeve and leaned back on the door. "I got too close for comfort the man sent up flames down the hall I didn't run away since I thought it was a dream and ran right into them I woke up from pain, pain from the fire." _

"_Magnus Clary hears them to! What am i supposed to do?!" _

_He reached into his pocket and held out a needle and pulled the cap off. "I created a potion that links our dreams they drag one of us in and they drag us all. I don't know if you will be happy that I gave this to Clary she already got it when I gave her, her so called medicine this morning."_

_I stood in silence I wanted to be mad that he gave it to Clary but now I knew now I had a chance and could protect her._

"_Give me it."_

_I grabbed it and found a vein in my forearm and pushed the liquid down watching as the syringe emptied. My veins glowed a vibrant green for ten seconds then faded. "Thanks Magnus" _

"_Don't thank me I don't want to be alone with those uglies again." He winked and walked out into Alecs room. _

_I looked everywhere for Clary. _The livingRoom_, kitchen, library, training room, green house. Then I looked out side and found her behind the institute drawing. I walked out and sat next to her. _She wore the maternity clothes I bought her which included the green plaid cotton shirt over a dark green tank top and dark blue Capri's that had a stretchy waistband to fit over her tummy. Her red hair was tied back in a messy bun and she held her notebook and pencil with a drawing of the tree that was before us. "that's beautiful Clary." She looked up at me and sighed.

"its not I just need to get my mind of things."

She set down her notebook and pencil. Immediately I took her hand in mine. "what's wrong lovely?"

"I just want these demons gone and leaving us alone so we can have a typical happy ending."

I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to my side. "it will be over soon how is the little one?" I placed my other hand on her somewhat big baby bump. It popped out more but still very small. "you are almost six months right?"

"yes."

I looked at her bump the baby was so small it was sad. "those growth serums only seem to be helping so much." She nodded

"yeah Magnus says they can die just from me falling that the baby will be born premature all the damage is making it hard on them they won't be a le to hold out very long." I saw a tear slip down her cheek and her eyes watered up. "why can't I be better why couldn't I protect them-" I turned towards her and picked her up sitting her on my lap. "Clary you're strong we will get through this or ill do it for the both of you." I lifted her chin and kissed her. She kissed back I tasted her salty tears on her lips. "I took the potion Clary." She looked at me and smiled "thank you jace."

Clary POV

Jayce and I went inside and made grilled cheese sandwiches. We were eating at the island in the kitchen when my mother showed up. "can we join you?" I felt the blood drain out of my face and looked at jace. He swallowed his food and wiped his mouth. "if course mrs. Fray and Luke." She sent her purse down and sat on the stool across from me while Luke sat across Jace. "Oh please just call me Jocelyn." Jace choked on his food for a second pounded on his chest than swallowed. "uh mom what are you doing here?" she smiled and grabbed likes hand. "Clary I'm sorry maryse talked to me and she made me realize that you chose to be a shadowhuntrer and this is your way of life. I had you when I was young I can't hate you for doing the same it isn't right please I'm excited to be a grandma." She smiled at Luke. "But Jace you protect her and that baby with your life or else." I looked at Jace and he kissed my forehead. "I've been doing it since I've met her Jocelyn." She smiled and reached across the table to grab my hand. "Thanks mom"

"So get up and show me that baby bump of yours!"

I slowly let go of her hand and slid off the stool, I pulled my plaid shirt back and she gasped.

"How far along are you? Four months?" Jayce cut in he saw the sadness that washed over my face. "She's six months."

She got off her stool and took a closer look at me. "But you're so small… is that normal?"

I forgot my mom didn't know I looked at Jace. "um can you give me and Jace a moment?" she nodded. I pulled Jace into the living room. "Should we tell them?" he brought his hand to his mouth and stroked his chin then shrugged his shoulders. "What if they take you from here I mean I know I am a great shadowhuntrer but I don't know if she trusts me enough."

"But if we don't tell her the longer we wait the worse the reaction she may not forgive us for not telling her and she will find out sooner than later." He inhaled deeply then hugged me. He whispered in my ear "let me do all the work." We walked back into the kitchen and Jace explained everything to my mom and Luke. He grabbed my hand. "I swear by the angel I'm doing everything I can to keep her safe I have Magnus helping and the institute. My mom and Luke were speechless. "Luke scrambled up show me that book now." Jace ran into the library and 5 minutes later came back with the book of the legend. He opened the book and laid it flat on the table. Panic washed over likes face. "give me the potion to go I to the dream with you." Luke looked at me and Jace.

"I know who she is"

**So sorry I didn't post on the 3****rd**** WiFi went down. So I'm thinking for a boy cade and for a girl stella. It won't be revealed until later though! So please favorite follow and review! Love you guys thanks for reading!**

**Caradee**


	12. chapter 10

Jace POV.

I was standing next to Clary while she sat in the chair looking down on the book sitting on the counter. The room was silent and I slowly took her hand out of her lap and held it. "Luke how do you know? Are you sure?"

"Jace I'm sure on my free time I would study demons and learn how to fight and get through any obstacle they created. Yet when I tried to find a way to defend myself and my pack against something like her, it is almost impossible without outside forces."

"well who is she?"

Suddenly Isabelle rushed into the room. "Jace get your gear on demons are nearby hurry".

I kissed clarys forehead she whispered so quietly I could barely hear. "please be careful." I smiled at her. "Clary I never am but I always come back." As I started walking out of the room Luke showed up next to me. "what are you doing?"

"I figured since I'm here I might as well help." Once we walked out the door we saw the demons right outside the institute. The thought of them being so close to the institute left me feeling uneasy. Alec and Izzy were already fighting one. Then I noticed there was only 2. There is usually 3 and on some occasions 4,but two? I named my blade and charged the one not being attacked and Lukes fingers shifted into claws and he ran along beside me. He went along its side dragging its claws along it to distract it. As he did I sliced at its legs it now left a trail of Inchor. I went to drive my blade throw its head when I was pulled back I felt what seemed like blades slowly puncturing my back slowly the blades went deeper. My seraph blade was knocked out of my hand and I fell onto my back. I looked up to see the third demon. I had been sabotaged. I went to get up when it slammed its claws on me. I manage to pull a small knife from the inside of my jacket and stabbed at its leg. But it was no use. I went to scream for Alec when the demon screeched an arrow was driven through its skull and it fell back. I sat up and pulled out my stele. I sat there for five minutes the world was spinning. I was losing blood. With my hands shaking I slowly drew an irate on my forearm. Then someone grabbed my shoulder and began drawing pirates on my back. As soon as I could see clearly I stood "thanks Alec-" But as soon as I turned around I realized it was not Alec.

It was Simon.

"What the Hell?"

" Miss me?"

"don't get cocky Lewis."

"Well I did just save your ass."

By the time our little conversation ended the demons were gone. I watched Izzy. she turned around to walk back to us and stopped dead in her tracks. Simon slowly started walking towards her arms open and as soon as he did she ran right to him. He embraced her in a hug and I saw a couple tears stream down her face. Simon had gone to Idris after he survived the process of becoming a shadow hunter. It has been a year and we got calls every once in a while but we heard little from him. Izzy had a bright smile on her face and she kissed his cheek. He let her go and pulled her hand into his and walked back to us. "is your little reunion over?" Izzy immediately snapped back telling me to shut up. Simon half laughed "so what I miss?" I laughed "oh not too much just ask Clary."I got little laughs from all everyone except Simon. Alec slapped Simon on the back "you will see what we mean. We all walked back into the institute.

Clary POV.

I was in the living room sitting on the couch. I had so many questions running through my head. _Did I even want to know who she is? She I avoid it all together? What would happen if I did know? Would it help me or hurt me? _I heard the door open meaning they were back. Jace did a slight jog into the room he had Inchor on him and blood. I jumped up off the couch. "Jace what happened? Are you ok?." He smile and kissed me "I am perfectly fine let me go change." He stopped on his way out. And turned around. "oh and by the way I brought back a gift its in the kitchen." He walked out and I slowly got up. I pulled down my dark green hoodie to cover my bump and walked into the kitchen to see my mom, Luke, Isabelle, Alec and Simon. Oh my gosh it is Simon. I haven't seen him in a year and there he was hugging Isabelle giving her a kiss. "Simon?" he pulled his attention away from Isabelle. "oh my gosh Clary." He let go of Izzy and walked towards me. I knew he was going to hug me which made me nervous. As soon as he did he wrapped his arms around me I pulled back. "umm what was that?"

I cleared my throat "surprise!" I said awkwardly.

"wait what?"

"we're having a baby"

Jace interrupting walked into the room in dark blue jeans and a grey hoodie. He walked over and hugged me from behind. Simon walked back over to Izzy. Izzy began dragging Simon out of the kitchen "we will be right back." On their wait out Alec yelled "don't have too much fun." He put down a bag of chips on the island countertop and something caught his attention. "why is this out?" I looked at what he was talking about. It was the book. Luke was supposed to tell us who she was but as I looked around the room he went there. Then my iPhone vibrated. I took it out of the pocket of my hoodie. I got a text from Luke "your mom and I are deciding whether we should tell you. We don't want to stress you out." I felt upset and I walked out heading for my and Jace's room.

I couldn't tell if anyone followed me I reached Jace's room and shut the door. I started sobbing violently. I had been holding all these emotions in to make it seem like I was ok but I never was. From the moment I tried killing myself to now. I knew I wasn't supposed to write runes on myself but I grabbed my stele off his dresser. I lifted up shirt and drew a strength rune and another one I created called untouched. If I was to ever get hurt my baby would be left untouched. The runes stung more than usual and I began to feel sick. I ran into the bathroom and sat on the floor as I gagged but nothing came up. I laid on the floor my legs to my stomach. Then someone walked into the sobs were hushed but my breathing was still shaky and heavy. I saw jace turn looking into the bathroom I quickly hid my face and soon enough there he was sitting on the floor next to me. "Clary c'mon don't do this… what's wrong please tell me."

I stirred at first but quickly collected myself. "its all too much, our baby is dying, the demons don't stop coming, my own parents won't even tell me who the woman is and every night I am afraid to fall asleep."

"Clary we will figure this out I promise."

I got onto my knees and hugged him wrapping my arms around his neck

"lets get up lovely."

He put his hands around my waist and helped me up. We walked out of the bathroom and we sat on his bed. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "it will all be over soon."

Then I felt something, movement. I didn't know what to think at first. I laughed and pulled Jace's hand to my tummy. "she's kicking!" we waited a few seconds and the baby kicked again. "oh my gosh Clary its them?" he smiled so big, his eyes bright with excitement it was contagious I started to laugh. "Jace our baby is kicking." He smiled and kissed me, cupping my jaw in his hand and rubbing my cheek with his fingers. "see they're fighting with us." The thought made me tear up a bit. Jace who was just rubbing my cheek was now drying the few tears that went down my face. I smiled I was so happy I was crying. "Clary I love you so much."

"I love you too Jace."

After a five minutes, jace and I decided to take a nap since I was emotionally tired from this morning and jace was tired of the demon fighting. I was so happy Simon was back though. Eventually after all my thoughts I began drifting off to sleep. Once asleep I found myself dreaming but not a good one.

I standing in the white long hallway.


	13. deceived

Clary POV

I stood looking down the hallway I slowly started walking when a hand grabbed my elbow. I screamed; I swatted at the persons hand and behind me was Magnus. Then appearing out of thin air Jace appeared behind Magnus. Jace did a slight jog to me and hugged me and with a panicked tone asked, "clary has anything happened? Are you ok?" I nodded my head yes and he released me from his embrace. Magnus summoned a small bright orb with his magic and threw it down the hall. After about 20 seconds it hit something and burst apart and losing all light. Then it was the voice; the mans. "what was that for Magnus? Last time you were here you wanted to chat! Not fight! I thought we could be friends!" Magnus raised one eyebrow and half laughed. "friends with you? C'mon now you know I'm exclusive, but you can always bribe me with a drink." Jace elbowed Magnus in the arm and he grunted. The woman began speaking " feisty as usual aren't you Magnus?" he began walking down the hall, I grabbed Jace's hand and we began to follow Magnus. "of course Madame I never leave home without glitter, chapstick or sass."

"Well we aren't here to talk about you Magnus , tell me about our little girl"

I cleared my throat and kept walking, now we are at the tenth row of lights; halfway down the hall. "id be better if you would just leave me alone."

Then the man laughed "not you, you stupid bitch but your little one! How's our baby girl? Is she dead yet? or are we going to have to talk her for our selves?"

I stopped moving I felt like my body turned to stone. I couldn't believe it.. _a little girl… It is a girl._

" oh I'm sorry clary! You didn't know? Well it's a good thing we are checking up on the little one if you're not going to a doctor and in case you didn't know you may be 5 months but technically you're 6! Start counting down the days to our… arrival!" then the lights burst all at once and we were left in complete darkness.

Jace POV

"clary! Clary! Stop! Its ok! Its over!" I was on top of her holding her down she was screaming and kicking tears streaming down her face but as soon as she opened her eyes and saw it was me she calmed own. Suddenly the door was swung open and Simon came rushing in with Izzy. Simon looked furious. I rolled off clary and let her sit up. Clary wiped her face with the sleeve of her blue hoodie "Its okay it was just a bad dream." Simon and Izzy relaxed, Izzy sat next to Clary and looked at her with concerned eyes. "Is the baby ok? Things are already bad enough we can't be adding stress to it." Simon looked confused, he narrowed his eyes and looked at me. "What's wrong?" I told Simon everything, the dreams, demons the man and woman, how our baby should be dead but is only living because of the serums, the prophecy and what they want with the baby. "Why don't you just kill these guys?" I felt my cheeks get red. "you actually think we haven't tried? These guys contact us through dreams I don't know how dreams work but I'm trying everything."

"well can I have one of those dream potion connecting things? I want to help."

Izzy looks at me "please Jace." I roll my eyes and text Magnus asking him to bring 2 of the dream potions. Suddenly Magnus walks through the room with Alec. "I was waiting for you to ask Alec just got his and heres one for Isabelle and Simon." I blink confused "How did you?-"

"I was in the infirmary down stairs I have like 10 of these made. They drink the potions and look at their arms as the glow. Simon is rubbing his arm, "does this usually happen?"

"just give it a minute Lewis."

I look at Clary who is rubbing her stomach smiling. I kiss her on the cheek. "how is she doing?"

Isabelle, Simon and Alec look shocked. Izzy is the first to respond "I'm going to have a niece! When did u guys find out!" Clarys smile suddenly vanishes from her face "the woman told us." And just like that all happiness in the room is gone. I wrap my arms around Clary and hug her from behind. " I think we should celebrate craving anything?" she thinks for a minute and answers. "is pizza wings and lemonade alright? Oh and eclairs." I giggle and grab my jacket "Anyone want to come with Simon offers and he walks with me. "do you remember the last time went to a store Lewis?"

"uh… no why?"

I smirk. "I had no idea what anything was so you had to show me, I ate cold soup and a mango."

"wow that's disgusting why did you let me take you?"

"cause all u had in your fridge was blood and week old left overs."

We get down stairs and began to walk out to my car.

"blood?"

"gosh dude I keep forgetting you lost your memory, you were a vampire once."

he looks shocked "oh…"

I get in the car and he gets in the passenger side.

"its fine your pretty cool, from human to vampire and now you're a shadowhunter."

"I guess its cool."

I back out of the drive way and drive to the store.

Clary POV

I am left at the institute alone since Izzy went to go buy things for the baby and Magnus and Alec went back to Magnus to get his stuff since he plans to stay over. Is it in the living room and I am watching TV when someone speaks. I look up it's the hooded figure. I scream freaking out and it reaches out to me "Clary! Clary! Calm down!" I know that voice its familiar but who!? "WHO ARE YOU HOW DID YOU GET HERE LEAVE ME ALONE!" the man moves back I'm scared tears streaming down my face. "Clary I need your help. Its not what you think." I calm down a little bit. _He's not hurting me? Why wouldn't he hurt me? _ "Clary I went to hell but I know I was never meant to go I didn't want to and I wanted to warn you and offer you a deal." My heart is racing _a deal? A deal?! _ "Clary she wants to use your baby for something much worse than I need it for."

"whatever it is the answer is no!" I'm clutching my stomach, I know it may not protect her much but its something."

"Clary you give me some of your daughters blood again ill be human part angel again ill be a shadow hunter and if you help me I will help you fight her."

"why should I believe you?!"

Its silent for a few minutes.

"because I never wanted to hurt you Clary I'm only with her because I need to keep an eye on you and the little one I know it may seem bad but its all an act I swear!"

Then the institute door opens. Jace and Simon walk in and Jayce turns around and seems the hooded figure. Jayce runs pulls a knife from his belt and and jumps on him. I scream and Simon runs to me pulling me away from what's happening. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" The person raises his hands and Jace cuts through both of his palms and blood begins trickling down his arms. "Jace please stop I'm sorry!" Jayce lifts his head and pulls the hood off. As soon as I make eye contact with those green eyes I see who it is. I began crying sobbing violently. I actually run to him. The normal boy I rid of evil that I also killed.

Sebastian


End file.
